


you come on like a dream

by Anonymous



Series: Starker than Ever [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, First Meetings, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, implied non-consensual filming, not between starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Petra was fourteen when she'd accidentally seen a Tony Stark's sex tape for the first time. And then, she came with his name in her lips.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker than Ever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154831
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	you come on like a dream

Petra Maybelle Parker was thirteen years old when she first experience her monthly period and was a step closer to becoming a young woman while Aunt May had to sit her down and dutifully gave her "the talk".

Uncle Ben fled with a poor excuse to get her favorite number five with pickles and smushed bread down, real flat.

Petra was both embarrassed and curious when Aunt May properly taught her of the nuts and bolts of the female reproductive system, protecting oneself by using birth control methods or condom when having sex, what to do and what not to do during said sexual encounter with a partner from either gender.

So, in theory, Petra knew how to have sex, but in reality? She didn't know how to. Not a single experience in her belt.

At the time, this fact didn't bother Petra.

Then, few months later, she was bitten by a spider in a field trip in Oscorp. Found it dead connected to the swelled skin of her nape with a web string when she removed her clothes in her room, feeling dizzy and hot and cold at the same time.

When she woke up the next day, she's not sick anymore, but her senses dialled up to eleven, and Petra got superpowers for her troubles.

Petra's asthma disappeared and she even gained a muscle definition. With her newly gained powers, Petra felt on the top of the world, especially when Flash tried to push her and she dodged him before he can do it.

However, despite her new powers, Petra is smart to know that she couldn't just reveal this abrupt change in her DNA and person to just anyone— even Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Petra is aware of what will happen to her if anyone knew: Petra will be a Science Experiment, and she feared and hated the thought of becoming one.

That's why, when a man robbed a Grocery Store on her way home from School, Petra ignored it despite having the powers to be able to stop it.

"Not my problem," Petra muttered under her breath, glancing at the robber as he ran passed her, their eyes meeting for a second.

She quickly looked away, minding her own business. Petra smiled when she received a text from Uncle Ben saying he left work earlier than expected and was waiting for her a block away.

One moment, Petra was looking forward to see Uncle Ben waiting for her and the next, she heard a loud gunshot ringing a block away.

Petra didn't need her new senses to warn her of a premonition. She stood frozen for a moment and then, she tried to move her limb. One foot and another. Then, she ran. Petra ran to the crowd gathering near the sidewalk.

She found her Uncle Ben, lying on the pool of his blood.

"Uncle Ben," Petra quietly sobbed before she kneeled beside him.

"Pet...ra," with her sensitive hearing, Petra heard her Uncle Ben's broken words. "I'm so...rry, but... tell your Aunt... May that I... love her."

"No, Uncle Ben. You should—"

Petra froze when she heard his last breath leaving his lips and his heartbeat stopped its beating in his chest.

She felt numbed, realizing that Uncle Ben was shot by the same robber she ignored and had let passed by her. Tears pooled in her eyes at this realization before anger to the one responsible for Uncle Ben's death coursed through her: if it's the robber... or her Petra was referring to, she didn't think of it.

She didn't know.

Although, what she knew was to catch the robber with her own hands...

Petra have a near-eidetic memory and the spider bite not only enhanced her senses and gave her incredible powers, but it also enhanced her memory more.

She remembered what the robber looked like, so Petra pulled her hands away from Uncle Ben's body. She got up, wiping the tears from her face and left Uncle Ben's body with a heavy heart and the crowd gathering around him.

She ducked in a nearby alley, pulling the hood of her dark red hoodie to cover up her head.

Finding him was easy since he took Uncle Ben's beat-up car. Petra apprehended him with her strength alone, knocking him out before he realized she's there.

Then, Petra found herself standing in the middle of a crossroad: should she kill the man like how he had killed Uncle Ben and get revenge or should she just leave him and his fate to the hands of the police?

Killing him will be so easy. Petra realized. She could crush him beyond recognition, and no one will be the wiser.

But, she remembered Uncle Ben, and his wise words when she was younger:

"Always remember, Petra. With great power, comes great responsibility."

Petra left the unconscious man in front of the Police Station with a yellow sticky note mentioning his crime. There's no signature in the note, but only a smiley face.

*

When Petra walked inside their home, she and Aunt May hugged so tight as tears fell down their faces.

"Uncle Ben's last words was to tell you he loves you." Petra buried her face in Aunt May's shoulder, racked with guilt

"He loves you, too. We both are."

*

On Uncle Ben's funeral, Petra vowed to be responsible for the gift she received: to do good in the world and to never let the bad things that happened to happen again.

Spider-Woman was born.

*

It's been half a year since Uncle Ben died and Petra became Spider-Woman, and in spite of looking out for the citizens' safety in her borough, Petra still managed to set a schedule for her studies, to spend time with her Aunt May and her friends, and to rest from patrolling in her neighborhood to have a day for herself.

She's also fourteen years old now and in her last year in Junior High, but Petra still haven't kissed anyone.

MJ had gotten her first kiss with Liz Allen while Ned's with Betty Brant's... but her? Petra is still a complete virgin. She never even felt orgasm before, so she couldn't relate when it was a topic her girl friends will talk about. Instead of joining in, she'll just be geeking out with Ned about Star Wars, Legos and the latest bot they were trying to make in Robotics Class.

And because she's in Robotics Class with Ned instead of Arts Class with the others, Petra was part of the Robotics' chatroom in Y*hoo.

And what most guys in the Robotics Class had forgotten about was the fact: Petra is a girl despite her skills in mechanics.

Perhaps, that's why they forgot she's part of the chatroom and posted a link of Tony Stark's video "working on a masterpiece". Ever the curious thing that she was, Petra had clicked the link.

It's Tony Stark! And seeing him working on a masterpiece is exciting. Petra wondered if the video will be showing his bot named Dum-E that she had read in an old article or a sneak peek in his legendary lab in his mansion somewhere in California.

However, Petra got a different excitement once the video loaded up: in the middle of a queen-size bed, there's a naked woman kneeling on it.

She instantly noticed her hand holding a... remote? The actress hid it under the thick blanket, discreetly. If not for her enhanced eyesight, she wouldn't spot it.

Petra recognized her since she had seen her in romcom films that Aunt May loved to watch. And once she realized that she was going to watch a video she shouldn't, Petra decided to close the tab. She would have done so, if Tony Stark in his birthday suit didn't appear like a wild pokemon.

Petra froze and her jaw dropped when she saw Mr. Stark climbing the bed. Her honey brown eyes zeroed at the cock pressed up to his abdomen, her mouth-watered at the surprising sight, so she closed her mouth to not drool over her keyboard.

Petra couldn't take her eyes off him when Mr. Stark kneeled behind the actress who went on all fours and presented herself to Mr. Stark, who was putting on a condom.

She didn't notice her lips parting... like the actress he's entering behind, clutching her hips as Mr. Stark began fucking her hard.

Petra watched fascinated and disgusted at herself for watching this video, but as Mr. Stark groped her large breast before his hand wandered between the actress' legs...

"You like that?" She heard him grunting to the moaning mess of a woman below him.

Mr. Stark's hips worked faster, thrusting inside the actress. And when he roughly tangled his free hand on her long hair to suck on the skin of her neck, the actress screamed. Not that she wasn't moaning loudly from the start. Petra thought she must be feeling good to be so loud?

It's a good thing Aunt May was working a late night shift as Petra fumbled lowering the volume of the video as the woman in the video let out another scream when Mr. Stark didn't stop fucking her.

Petra's gaze never left Mr. Stark's face as he groaned in his moment of pleasure and she watched him pulling out. He removed the condom wrapped around his cock and nimbly tied it, leaving the bed.

The actress was catching her breath and reached under the blanket.

Then, the video ended.

Petra sat in front of her computer, trying to reboot her brain from the video she'd watched while her heart was beating in her chest rather wildly.

It took her five minutes to calm down, and when she did, Petra closed the tab. Then, she cleared her history browser and shut down her PC.

Petra reclined on the top of her made bed and stared at nothing in particular above her because she just saw something she shouldn't have.

She also felt awful... for some reason, that video aroused and made her skin crawl at the same time.

Petra admires Tony Stark ever since she'd learned about him in her parents' Science Journal. With his MIT doctorate degree at the age of nineteen and his natural talent in mechanics, he's someone Petra aspired to be.

And now, seeing his sex tape — because Petra at least knew what a sex tape is — and seeing him in a new light is something new for Petra; it's an uncharted territory.

So, she took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh.

It's part of growing up.

*

When Petra went to the comfort room to pee, she noticed her underwear was wet and it's not urine.

She remembered what Aunt May taught her last year.

Petra finally understood.

Because she didn't just admire Tony Stark anymore; she's also attracted to the man.

She's really growing up...

*

Despite her realization, Petra refused to tarnish her admiration for Tony Stark, so she went on patrols instead of taking her once a month day off for herself.

It didn't work because she's so frustrated and feeling restless, it reached its boiling point. That's why a few weeks later, on a Friday night while Aunt May was covering a graveyard shift for her co-worker, Petra found herself lying on her twin bed in only a grey night shirt and white cotton panty.

Petra contemplated hard, biting her lips, if she should be doing this. She raised both of her hands and stared at them: delicate hands that held so much strength and no longer easily scarred from working in the workshop because of her healing factor.

Petra knew she's not much to look at, but will Mr. Stark find her attractive if he ever saw her?

Like, in the Science and Engineering Fair she yearly participated where he's invited to become a Judge at? It's not completely impossible. Petra knew he nearly became one.

However, Mr. Stark is a grown man. She's just a kid. Sure, her body is changing and going through puberty, but she still looks like a kid. He would never look at her.

So, Petra imagined herself: all grown up like her gorgeous Aunt May or the smart and awesome PA of Mr. Stark, Miss Potts.

She imagined meeting Mr. Stark in a Tech Expo either in the country or abroad when she's finally a Dr. Parker. Or saving him in the street as Spider-Woman, perhaps.

Maybe then, he'll notice her? Even if she's younger than him.

Petra kissed her fingertips and imagined it was Mr. Stark touching her lips to take her first kiss or his lips kissing her fingers. She let her fingers to ghost on her lips, and it's travelling down her chin, on the line of her throat and her neck.

Petra was so sensitive and feeling a barely there tickles under her skin.

It's a new experience.

She heavily breathed.

Then, her hand wandered down from her clavicle to her breast and when a pointer finger rolled over a nipple below her shirt, Petra's back arched, eyes closing tight.

It felt good.

Especially when she imagined Mr. Stark's finger on her skin.

Petra kept going, her hand trailing down to her stomach until her fingers touched her exposed stripe of skin from her shirt riding up. She pushed her shirt up and sighed in pleasure, blushing at the thought of taking her shirt off for Mr. Stark's pleasure.

Petra bit her lips as he hands went up and rested on her breasts, which slightly grew, and she didn't know if it's simply because of puberty or the spider bite.

Nowadays, Petra couldn't discern which is the cause of which.

And like she had seen Mr. Stark's hand in the video, Petra grabbed her breasts and began massaging them.

"Oh!"

Petra moaned, surprised and pleased, so she continued massaging her breasts and thought it's Mr. Stark's large hands. Would it be rough and callused from working with tools and machinery?

Her eyes rolled at the back of her head at the delicious thought. Surely, it will graze her sensitive skin. With the thought of Mr. Stark's hands, her right hand moved down and Petra touched herself for the first time above her underwear.

The sound that left her was probably the most embarrassing sound that Petra had ever heard. It was a bit high-pitched and throaty.

Still, she kept going.

Petra shoved a hand down her panty and took a deep breath, imagining Mr. Stark's finger as she started lightly brushing the pad of her middle finger on her clit.

That single motion triggered an electric-like shock, reaching from the top of her head to her toes.

She did it again.

And again. And again. And again.

Petra didn't realize that she's moaning a little loud in the darkness of her room.

It just felt so good.

"Oh, Mr. Stark!"

She stiffened when she registered she just said Mr. Stark's name.

Uttering his name made everything feel so real. Mr. Stark is not just a dirty thought in her head. He's also the dirty secret of her inexperienced body.

Petra moaned and continued rubbing her clit.

Mr. Stark is no longer the man Petra could simply admire because of Science and his genius inventions. Now, Petra whispers his name in the dark to find pleasure.

Would it be better to feel not just his rough hands, but also his lips on her skin? And is it good to feel him, his beautiful cock deep inside her?

The thought of Mr. Stark fucking her sent a tingling in Petra's chest and she felt her stomach tightening. She trembled. Mouth opening to a silent scream.

Before she knew it, a liquid warm gushed from her.

For the first time, Petra finally knew what orgasm felt like and it's thanks to...

"M'sterr Staa'rkk." Petra almost sobbed.

Then, there was stillness around her with her heart beating fast inside her ribcage. Petra took the time to even her breathing before she opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling.

Oh, dear. She's fucked...

"What am I doing?" She asked herself.

...hopefully, by Mr. Stark.

—o—

Despite moonlighting as Queens' very own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman for a year and a half, Petra made sure to keep up with her studies and extracurriculars in Robotics Club and Academic Decathlon.

Sure, she quit in Marching Band, but Petra prioritized what's important for her school record. Although, since becoming Spider-Woman, her tardy marks increased... a lot. She can't just ignore those in need of help, be it old people crossing down the streets or cats stuck in trees, even when she's not wearing her Spider Suit she'd repurposed from her old full body lycra suits when she was still practicing ballet before Uncle Ben died.

However, despite her hard work to juggle her everyday routine, she was still fifteen and the only hero in New York City. It was a lonely experience, especially when she couldn't tell to anyone why she was late in class, limping because she got hurt during patrol. That, Jameson's words sometimes hurt. Petra was not trying to be a hero to get recognition, though.

Just knowing that you saved a life and his/her family never felt what it's like to lose a love one, was enough for her.

Like, when she saved Liz Allen's dad from accidentally falling down the construction building he's working at, and saw how Liz told everyone how grateful she is that her dad was saved by Spider-Woman. Petra is fifteen years old, but she's doing good in a world.

She was also fifteen when she wandered in Manhattan and pulled Mr. Stark from a car speeding towards his drunken form.

Petra didn't even know it was him and that he's in town!

"Oh! Y-you're the Spiderling?" He slurred. "Crime-Fighting-Spider? Spider-Girl?"

Petra blushed under her mask.

"Spider- _Woman_." She corrected in a voice she deepened a bit.

Tony's eyes narrowed at her while staring at her from head to toe before he scoffed.

"Not in that onesie, you're not."

"It's not a onesie!" She protested.

"Uh-huh," He intoned, looking at her with a dubious look.

He's kind of an asshole, she noticed. She also noticed that he's more handsome in real life.

She told him both as much.

"Yep. I know, right? It's kind of my middle name: Tony "what an asshole" Stark."

"I thought your middle name is Edward," Petra couldn't stop the quip leaving her mouth. Not that she have to.

Spider-Woman is known not just for hero work, but also for her witty retorts.

"Oh? Do I have a stalker?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, you did tell me I'm handsome."

"T-that's not-" She spluttered.

"I'm sure you're all pretty under that mask, too." ...the fudge? Is he flirting with her??!

"Anyway, thanks for pulling me from that. I'll be a pancake if you didn't. Speaking of pancake, is there a nearest diner here?"

"I can take you to Moondance in SoHo?" She offered.

"I'm sure you're busy saving lives and all that jazz." He said with jazz hands. "My driver can take me there. Thanks, Spidey."

Then, Tony walked towards an expensive-looking car that stopped in front of them. He never looked back, so Petra aimed at the wall of a building, shooting a string of web and tugging at it before she propelled herself to swing away.

*

On her twin bed that night, Petra imagined Mr. Stark raising her mask up to her nose to press his lips to hers, pulling her to him as she tasted the alcohol she had smelled from his breath.

Will it taste bitter as it smelled like? Or will it be sweet in his mouth?

Petra stroked herself with two fingers and felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She thought of Mr. Stark's eyes staring at her, and her back arched, feet pressing down her mattress as she raised her knees. Her other hand went to her breast, palming it and pinching her nipple.

"Mr. Stark," Petra softly keened.

She didn't notice she had closed her eyes in her pleasure. Petra stimulated her clit with her thumb while her two fingers were pushing in and out of her with "ah ah ah" softly escaping her lips.

She thought of Mr. Stark towering her and covering her with his body. His scent was still sharp and clear in her nose. And she thought of his cock reaching deep inside her instead of her own fingers.

"Mr. Stark, please!" Petra would beg just like this as she neared that edge.

And Mr. Stark, he will give it to her good. He'll move faster, deeper and harder.

Petra moved in time with her fingers, and then, she came with his name in her lips.

She opened her eyes and licked her drying lips, chest heaving.

"I'm really doomed." Petra whispered to herself once she calmed down from her orgasm.

*

Petra turned sixteen the summer before her sophomore year. She met Tony Stark and saved his life as Spider-Woman when she was fifteen.

What she didn't know was that before she turned seventeen, she will be meeting him. Not as Spider-Woman again, but as Petra Parker.

She will be his only personal and youngest intern slash protégée.

**Author's Note:**

> what probably happened in an interview with tony about the sex tape:
> 
> reporter: what's your response regarding your scandal with 'actress a'?
> 
> tony stark: *tips his sunglasses down a bit while smirking devilishly* Enjoy.
> 
> he's hurt inside, though. poor tony...


End file.
